1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emission control apparatus that controls a light emission unit used in a drone that flies in accordance with remote control performed using a controller, the drone including the light emission control apparatus, and a method for controlling emission of light in which the light emission unit is controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
During these years, small drones remotely controlled by controllers are gaining in popularity. Such a drone includes propellers and is capable of freely flying through the air by controlling propeller speeds.
Since drones can freely fly through the air, various regulations on the flight of drones are being examined. For example, a regulation that allows a drone to fly only within an area in which an operator can visually observe the flight of the drone is being examined.
As a method that complies with such a regulation, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 63-302694 discloses a telescope wireless control apparatus that includes a telescope and a wireless control apparatus that is arranged on a body or a mount of the telescope and that is used for controlling a wirelessly controlled flying vehicle.